


colour me blue

by starboykeith



Series: blue neighbourhood [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, First Meetings, M/M, Merman Lance, mermaid lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboykeith/pseuds/starboykeith
Summary: Okay, so Hunkhadbelieved Shiro when he said he'd been rescued by a mermaid.But it's different when you meet one for yourself.





	colour me blue

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first hance n i'm ? about my characterisation because the show is like hunk development whomst??
> 
> takes place in the same universe as my other mer au so there's references to it, but you don't have to read it to understand this
> 
> title is from blue by troye sivan

Hunk had always loved the beach.  
  
Ever since he was little - there was nothing he loved more than toes in soft sand, the baking heat of the sun, the gentle lapping of the waves. It's a nice day today: not too windy, even right by the shore, and Hunk sits on a rock shelf and moves his feet aimlessly through the water.  
  
"Hey," comes a voice.  
  
Hunk had thought he was alone, but when he turns around to seek the voice, there's no one there.  
  
"Human," it comes again. "Down here!"  
  
When he looks down, there's someone in the water - dark skin and big blue eyes - and Hunk smiles automatically at the new person, though his thoughts catch on being called _human_.  
  
"Hi," he says, slightly bemused.  
  
"Is your friend alright?" asks the man, and Hunk frowns.  
  
"What friend?"  
  
"Shiro," the man says slowly, as though testing out the name on his tongue, and then he smiles. "Yes, Shiro."  
  
"How do you know Shiro?" Hunk's never seen this man before. (He'd definitely remember him if he had.)  
  
The person - _mermaid, it's a mermaid_ , Hunk panics, _and oh God Shiro had been telling the truth_ \- hoists themselves out of the water and settles on the rock shelf next to Hunk.  
  
Their tail is blue and catches the light, gleaming with rolling droplets of baby blue that shine as he flicks the worst of the water off. The scales seem to ripple, fading in from normal skin around where a human's belly button should be; the design is flawless, smooth, and the mermaid arches a little in the sunlight.  
  
Hunk stares, fascinated.  
  
"I'm Lance," says the mermaid. His eyes are large and blue and gleam with some inhuman quality, and Hunk thinks he has a pretty smile, even if it is full of teeth like needles.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Lance," Hunk says faintly. "I'm Hunk."  
  
Lance doesn't meet his eyes, and Hunk realises that Lance is staring at his legs, with fascination equal to that with which Hunk had stared at his tail. Hunk shifts uncomfortably, and Lance's eyes slide back to him with a self-satisfied glint.  
  
"So," Hunk coughs, "how do you know Shiro?"  
  
"I don't," Lance answers, and then he smirks. "Keith does."  
  
_Keith_  - Shiro hasn't stopped talking about Keith. Hunk _did_  believe him: it was Hunk who had believed in the folklore when Shiro did not, and so Hunk didn't assume the worst when Shiro crashed wild-eyed into their apartment, damp and half-dressed and claiming he'd been rescued by a mermaid.  
  
"Shiro's fine," Hunk says automatically. "Won't shut up about Keith, to be honest with you."  
  
"Keith will be happy to hear that," Lance says, and when he smiles this time, Hunk has a vague thought that Lance is beautiful.  
  
Hunk realises he's staring, and quickly looks away.  
  
"So what do you do?" Lance asks, curiosity in his voice. "You're here on a placement, right?"  
  
"Marine biology," Hunk answers automatically. His eyes slide back to Lance's tail, and just as quickly move away.  
  
There's something of a smirk on Lance's face when he says, "You can look, if you want. I don't mind."  
  
Hunk feels himself turn red, and he looks down if only to avoid Lance's gaze.  
  
His tail isn't just blue, Hunk realises; it ripples with the colours of the sea, flashing green and cornflower and foam-white in the sun. The fin is magnificent, large and seeming fragile as paper in the way Lance lets it drag slowly through the water, but when Hunk asks, Lance assures him this isn't true.  
  
"It's the strongest part," Lance says proudly. "Good for hitting people."  
  
"It's beautiful," Hunk blurts out without thinking, and watches a blush come to Lance's cheeks.  
  
"I, um - thank you," Lance stammers, and Hunk feels a little smug until Lance fixes his confidence back in place. "You could study it, if you'd like."  
  
The statement is coupled with a suggestive wink, and it's Hunk's turn to blush. He's glad when Lance moves on.  
  
"I've never met a human before," he confesses, eyes bright. "We're not supposed to - well, we certainly aren't supposed to save your lives and treat you with druid magic - but we aren't meant to be up here at all."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Humans are dangerous." Lance gives him a slow smile. "Are you dangerous?"  
  
"N-no, not at all," Hunk says. He understands what Shiro had meant when he said he wasn't sure if Keith was flirting or going to eat him.  
  
Lance blithely continues, "Keith's met humans before. I always wanted to, but..." He pauses, uncomfortable. "I guess I was too scared," he says quickly.  
  
"That's okay," Hunk reassures. "Humans are pretty scary. And awful."  
  
"I think you're fascinating," Lance says, and they both turn red.  
  
"So, um," Hunk starts. "Keith told Shiro he did classes, do you - I mean, what do you do, underwater?"  
  
"I do classes as well," Lance says, and then he lights up. "And I work in the creche."  
  
"With kids?" It's a sweet image, he's gotta admit.  
  
Lance nods enthusiastically. "I love kids," he says. "Lots of my siblings are in there as well."  
  
"Do - " Hunk deliberates momentarily over his choice of word, " - _merpeople_  have big families?"  
  
"It depends," Lance says, gesturing dismissively. "Varies as much as human families, I suppose. Keith's an only child, but my family's twice the size of his. It's a community thing."  
  
"Cool," Hunk says. He wants to know more about the dynamics of mermaid communities, but he swears as he checks the time. Lance stares at the watch in fascination, and Hunk wonders suddenly how they keep time underwater, but that's a question for another day.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm meant to meet Shiro," he says reluctantly.  
  
Lance deflates. "Oh."  
  
"I can stay for a couple minutes," Hunk decides, just to see Lance's smile. "Besides, he's the one who came home hours late after nearly drowning. I think he can handle me staying out a little longer."  
  
"You should bring him next time you come."  
  
Hunk can't help but smile. "Next time?" he asks, and Lance blushes. He lets Lance get flustered for a moment, and then says, "Sure. But how will you know we're here?"  
  
"I'll know." Lance raises an eyebrow. "Magic."  
  
Hunk checks his watch again, and sighs. "I gotta go," he says.  
  
"Okay," Lance says. He sounds like he's trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice, and Hunk hesitates a moment before deciding to go for it.  
  
"It's not _really_  good luck to kiss a mermaid, is it?" he asks. He hadn't actually been sure if Shiro had fallen for that or if he'd just played along, and okay, maybe he does want to kiss Lance, but that's only a tiny part of it. Who doesn't want good luck?  
  
Lance bites his lip to hide his grin. "Maybe you should kiss me and find out."

He makes a tiny surprised noise when Hunk kisses him, as though he wasn't really expecting Hunk to do it, but then Hunk can feel Lance's smile, the gentle hand he puts on Hunk's shoulder as he kisses back, and  _God_ , Hunk wishes they had more time.

"I'll see you soon," Lance says breathlessly. It isn't a question. Hunk wonders what he's gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm marking this series as complete for now but i might write more yet, idk
> 
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed, and you can find me on twitter at twitter.com/starboysheith and tumblr at starboykeith.tumblr.com !


End file.
